Niles To Go
by x3Nileyx
Summary: Before the storm, during the storm, and what happened way way after the storm.- NiLeY
1. Introduction

Today, I'm writing this with my very own hands. Miley Ray Cyrus, loves Nick Jonas! I have feelings for him that are undescribable its something that just grows deep inside of me everyday. He is my love. I can never find anyone like him.. But first, you gotta know the story in order for you to follow along.

We met on June 11th 2006. The first word I heard from him was Your so beautiful. From the moment I saw him, I knew he was my love. I know many people don't believe in love at first sight, but this WAS love at frist sight. And it was for him too. At least this is what he told me after he asked me out. I found out later it was true, but he didn't have such a good way of showing it. It was like he was never around. Here we go!

**A/N: What do you guys think? And, NO! I'm not stealing this from NilesToGo because I AM niles to go! Thanks for reading! 2 reviews!**


	2. Love At First Sight

**Chapter 1:**

**Love At First Sight**

I smiled so hard as he shook hands with me! His hands touched mine, and it felt like heaven. The moment was truly irresistible! _It was!_ I stared at his beautiful shiny curls. I loved the way it reflected light from the sun. It was honestly the cutest most hottest hair, I have _ever_ seen.

I was wearing this cute cap, that matched with my dress. It didn't really match, but it looked good on it. The sun was very warm that day! It was June 11th! Back to the cap- I offered he would take mine. He disagreed and said "I'd rather keep you protected", and he gave that cute giggle. I gave this huge smile on my face. I still remember that smile.

I don't ever want to lose that smile. I spent the happiest days of my life with that smile on my face. If only people knew how much that smile meant to me. That smile.. Man..

I walked to the little grassy field with him. The green natural background seemed to catch my, and his attention as we protected our selves from the strong sun of June, by settling under a shady tree.

I put a little smile on my face and sat down. As the silence took over our gazes, I started to think of subjects to talk about. I didn't want out first conversation to be boring. Never… It was love at first sight. I couldn't let that happen, could I?

He shyly asked me how old I was "14," I mumbled, hoping he was the same age.

He chuckled quietly, but cutely, hoping to be heard. He then put a smirk on his face and said "Great,".

Seriously Nick? Leaving me hanging like that? Tell me how old you are already! I couldn't take waiting. I'm a patient person, but in some things, I just cant handle being patient. Maybe cause that was important to me. I needed to find how old he is…

I looked at the field, and started swaying to the loud music that was playing in the background. The music was so loud, but my ears seemed to love the sound of his voice. They completely blocked everything out and left me with nothing to hear but his voice.

"What about you?", I asked eagerly.

"I'm fourteen, too," He replied with a smile, as he looked at the people dancing.

My face lit up. I felt like I was glowing. Not only he was cute, but he was my age… I know it seems like I was falling way too much way too quickly. But it was just right. I felt like being in his arms would be safe.

And that people wouldn't judge us, or our relationship- of course if it _became_ a relationship- and it would feel… Well.. **Just Right…**

**A/N: Okay, I wanted to update quickly, so this isnt the full thing of chapter one. Y'all know that I never stored it on my computer, and I just updated? So I have to copy it from twitter and make it intresting!**

**Also, my twitter was deleted =/ So Please follow my new NileyDuet :D**

**The twitter I tweeted the story from was NilesToGo , check that out for info, but remember; DONT READ AHEAD! Hahahaha**

**xoxo**

**--J-Dawg--**


	3. NOTE

**Very special note:**

**Hey, guys. I've been thinking, and you know, summer is starting. And maybe instead of writing all summer, I can do something fun. Since you guys never show any respect for me.. You never respect my stories. No matter how much I say, "It's important to me.." You guys NEVER listen..**

**So, this time. I'm serious.**

**I'm going to delete my FF account, on July 1st. All of it.**

**And, its NBD. The girl whom I promised to do a collab with, I'm still gonna.**

**IDGAF if you review on this one.**

**'Cause you don't know what you've got, 'till its gone...**

**Bye.  
**


End file.
